


Slick Nick

by Sour_lips



Category: New Girl (TV 2011)
Genre: F/M, New Girl (TV 2011) References, New Girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_lips/pseuds/Sour_lips
Summary: Nick has his way with Jess and she loves it. And I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry.
Relationships: Jessica - Relationship, Jessica Day & Nick Miller, Jessica Day/Nick Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Slick Nick

He's sliding his thick knob between her wet folds, effortlessly rubbing and teasing her, drawing out the oohs and ahhs from her beautiful pert mouth that she had just blasted him with just moments earlier, because he didn't sort the recyclables and compost before he took out the trash.

She's completely wanton, all bee stung lips and hooded eyes and he can't take it, so he pushes the head of his cock into her and then slowly withdraws, making her whimper his name. Fucking her with just the tip, just the way she loves, then pulling out to tease her with his dick, sliding it up and over her spread pussy again and again. 

She is on the edge of no return from the delicious friction he's causing, and it doesn't really help that he's got her restrained with his other hand, gripping her wrists high above her head, while he bores down into her soul with his stormy sex filled onyx eyes, and then he does that thing she loves so much causing her to squeeze her eyes shut as stars explode and her body trembles and shakes beneath him. 

"Jesus, Jess" he says as he let's go of her hands and admires her come soaked glistening lips as he agonizingly glides his cock over her again. She's so flushed and exposed, whimpering beneath him each time he flicks his cockhead over her clit. He can tell she's almost ready to go again, so he makes quick work of his hands and flips her over, grabbing her hips and pulling her ass up, exposing her even more to himself. He lightly caresses' her little nub with his thumb causing her to shudder and then he's yanking her up, grasping her lightly around her neck, "Don't move, Jessica. I mean it, don't move." he growls as he grazes his teeth along the side of her neck, ever so slightly nibbling at her ear the way she loves oh so much, and because it's Nick and he's so caring and sweet, but oh so aggravating and arrogant at times, that all she wants for him to do right now is fuck her.

He pushes her head down into the couch cushions and grabs a hold of her left hip, spreading her right cheek and lining himself up with her slit. Then he's sliding in deep and hard, stilling himself to enjoy the pulse of her walls as she comes down from her orgasm. Then he's moving again, achingly slow, sliding his thumb up over her exposed little pink rosebud and he just can't get over how wet she is from their heated argument just moments earlier, which caused him to pick her up and cover her mouth with his own just to shut her up. 

His anger now bubbling to the surface again, ("because really Jess, does it matter if I put the greasy pizza box in the recycling bin?", "yes, nick it really does, because it's compost, not recyclable. And if you don't put it into the right receptacle, it's going to end up in a fucking landfill, ya jerk"), and his full hand cracks hard against her ass, making her squirm and buck wildly.

Well this is new she thinks to herself, because he's usually the submissive one, letting her take the lead as she rides his cock above him. It's not that he's lazy, it's just that he usually prefers when she's in control, lecturing him with her teacher voice above him while he grabs her thighs, hips, breasts, all the while kissing her senseless to get her to stop talking. But It's also because he can't contain himself and his hands automatically are all over her just trying to grab at all her exposed flesh. However tonight is different and he's so riled up and controlling, telling her to take off all her clothes, then swiftly shoving her hands up over her head, pushing her down into the couch and spreading her thighs upwards with his knees, completely opening her up wide to have his way with her. 

He slaps her again, lightly probing her bottom with his thumb. "Oh you naughty girl, you deserve a good old fashioned spanking for speaking to me that way before." 

And all she can do is gasp, because she really doesn't know what to say to that, and she can feel the unbearable press of his thumb against her puckered hole. He catches on to her reaction too, because now he is mumbling something about how he should fuck her in the ass for being so sassy before, but instead he's full on spanking her now with his other hand, and every so often stopping to rub himself up in between her cum filled folds, getting his cock all slick and wet again. 

"Look at that beautiful round ass, it's glowing', he admires as he stops again to rub his hand lightly over her rosy globes to cool the sting. "What do you think Jessica, do you want it in the bum." he growls low, as he dips his fingers between her legs, fucking her slowly with his long thick digits as he draws out her juices and slides them up over her anus again.

And she's not exactly sure how much longer she's going to last, because he's drawling out the filthiest words he's ever said to her before, all the while rubbing her bottom and then spanking her again and again. And she's humming and panting, practically squealing from the delicious pain he is inflicting on her each and every time his hand lands on her cheeks. Her impatience gets the best of her and she begins arching her back, rubbing her ass against him, searching for his cock and then he's in her again, fucking her long and hard, in and out, sliding in so deep that she can feel him hit the back of her walls. "OH, Nick", she cries. 

Then suddenly he achingly slips out of her again, abruptly picking her up, like she weighs absolutely nothing. He's got her between his legs, palming and spreading her cheeks, lining up his cock with her ass. "Do you want to get fucked in the bum tonight sweetheart.", he says again, all low and gravelly in her ear. It wasn't so much of a question, because he was now lightly sliding his knob up the crack of her ass. 

"ahh, hmmm...", Jess swallows thickly. It's not something she's into, but he's got her all hot and bothered and she's willing to try and give herself fully to him tonight. 

"I want to hear you say it, Jessica. Tell me where you want me to fuck you." Nick demands as he continues to slide her juices with his cock around her puckered hole.

"I want you to umm... Fuck your naughty girl." she whispers shyly. 

"Yeah, where Jess, where do you want me to fuck you." Nick coaxes hotly into her ear as he gently presses his knob against her anus.

"In my tight little ass Nick" Jess gasps as she feels his intrusion. And with that admission, he's lowering her glistening tight hole down on to himself, slowly allowing her to adjust as she glides down around his thick pole. 

It is the most excruciatingly pleasant feeling and she wants more of him, so she plants her feet on either side of his sturdy thighs, bottoming out and spreading herself open, giving him more access to dip his fingers in and out of her splayed throbbing cunt, causing her juices to slide down the crack of her ass which is creating that delicious friction again. And she can't help herself, because she's feeling so full with his cock in her rectum, that she begins fucking him, rocking herself back... and forth... back... and forth... as he continues to fuck her cunt with his hand. "Thatta girl. You're such a naughty little cock slut... letting me fuck your ass, aren't you? " 

And his dirty mouth has got her all hot and bothered, while he's rolling his other thumb and forefinger over her nipples, and nipping and sucking at her neck, "Hmmm... I bet that feels so nice... having my cock in your tight little bum. Doesn't it honey?" And she's having difficulty formulating any thoughts right now, so she moans his name instead, over and over, pleading with him to fuck her as she feels that delightful pressure beginning to build below her belly again. 

Nick takes her cue and starts to fuck up into her, taking long strokes in and out of her fucked out hole, palming her ass cheeks and spreading her even wider. He's effortlessly lifting her up and down with the strength of his forearms bringing her right to the point of no return. "Oh God, Jess. Your ass is so sweet and tight." And now she's shuddering, leaving her body. And he's not far behind her, feeling her clenching around him and going all limp as he slows his movements and releases himself, spurting up into her rectum. 

She can't control her spasms as she falls limply on to him, pressing her back onto his chest. Nick lifts her chin and slightly turns her head to peck at her lips. Both of them relishing the fullness of Nick's still semi hard dick inside her ass. 

Smugly and knowing full well that she was completely satiated, Nick wraps his arms around her and runs one of his hands softly over her abdomen and exposed cunt causing her to shudder above him once more. "Hmmm, my little honey likes getting fucked in the bum doesn't she?" he smirks and she's about to protest, but he shuts her up by kissing her full on the mouth. 

And Nick knows he was real slick tonight and without a doubt he is most definitely going to have his way with her again.


End file.
